


Lamentation

by theartisticfool, trickstarbrave



Series: Mockingbird AU [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Present Tense, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartisticfool/pseuds/theartisticfool, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickstarbrave/pseuds/trickstarbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A leader must be strong, but this is more than Yuusei is capable of swallowing. Quite literally, in fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lamentation

**Author's Note:**

> The Co-Author and I kinda have to use the same account to post to the same work. So this is mostly written by them.
> 
> "So I'm aware that I've got two fic prompts to finish for a gift exchange. I haven't forgotten about them, I promise!! I haven't had an Arc-V muse in so long, though, but I'll get them sent to where they need to go once I finish!
> 
> So, uh, as it turns out, I'm a huge enabler, and that's the short story of how we ended up with this trash ship that no one cares about. Yay for rarepairs!
> 
> About the fic, though: Team Ragnarok opened a restaurant post-Arc Cradle that serves as a guise for an operation to kill and eat people in order to please the gods. Yuusei ends up being invited by Harald to have dinner at this restaurant, with Harald having the intent to feed Yuusei human meat and then shock him with the reveal that -gasp- it's human. But surprise! Yuusei was already a cannibal before then. And then they fell in love.
> 
> Yuusei needs to eat people to give the Crimson Dragon energy. This is a night after one of his, er... feasts? Yeah, we'll go with that."

He’s lying down on their bed, snuggled into the airman’s side as a blanket is pulled up around his back. His body is wracked with tremors, and his quick and shallow breath is noted by the rapid rise and fall of his chest. There’s a thin layer of sweat on his pale brow as if he has a fever, and his partner has to wonder if that’ll be the case soon enough based on how brightly his signer mark’s been glowing for the past several hours. A soft growl rolls within his swollen stomach, and he bites his lip and groans in response with the knowledge that his hunger can’t be satisfied, for he’s quite certain that he’ll create a tear in his gut if he eats anything else. His whining is broken and high-pitched, giving one the impression that his throat is irritated or sore; he sounds as if he’s going to cry from his pain. His fingers curl in distress around the loose fabric of Harald’s shirt; he feels Harald’s nails bury themselves under his hair and trail along his scalp in a sort of rubbing motion, and while the gentle action does nothing to soothe his wired nerves, it does at least make his heart flutter a bit in appreciation. Still the discomfort is overwhelming.

“I want to die, Harald…” Yuusei chokes, swallowing the saliva threatening to trickle down his cheek. The thought of consuming more flesh is damnably tempting, and the faint taste of his prior meals lingering on his tongue is more than enough to get him drooling over something he can’t have. He doesn’t want another course, though; all he wants is to feel satisfied.

“Rest,” he hears the airman coo. “You’ll feel better in the morning after you’ve slept-”

“I can’t take this anymore, Harald…!” Yuusei squeaks before Harald can finish, his voice cracking. He whimpers and chews on his lip again, regretting his outburst as he feels as though he was just kicked in the abdomen. “I hate this…! I hate being the only one…”

“I know you do, Yuusei,” his partner replies calmly. Harald’s chilly hand is lingering on the back of Yuusei’s neck.

“I’m always the one to feed the Crimson Dragon… I’m the only one…”

“Crow provides blood for him.”

“It’s not the same…!”

Harald sighs. “I know it’s not.”

Yuusei falls silent again, moving his lamenting to the recesses of his mind. It would be one thing if he was only required to feed his god so gratuitously once every year or so, but with his hunger spikes becoming more and more frequent, it was becoming gradually more difficult to keep up with the Dragon’s demands. There was only so much that a single human being could eat, and when he was eating for four other people (assuming that he wasn’t also making up for Crow not consuming any flesh), it was impossible for Yuusei to meet the god’s needs on a regular basis without putting himself into the uncomfortable situation that he’s in now. Occasionally Aki will eat for the Crimson Dragon as well, and Yuusei is always infinitely grateful when she does, but he hates asking her to do it, so he keeps it to himself and bears his curse with the attitude of a glutton who cares little for the laws of the world and only for its delicacies.

“...I hate this existence…”

Sometimes Yuusei wonders if his friends can see through his cocky demeanour like Harald can - he’s stopped trying to pretend around his partner, and it’s such a relief to be able to be honest about his position on all of this - and if they can, then what do they think of him because of it? He’s the dragon’s head - he should be able to support the rest of the group like this - so why is he so weak? He doesn’t have an answer to that, and he’s not entirely sure if he wants one.

He’s starting to drift off to sleep now, the rubbing on his neck becoming fainter and fainter to him as his surroundings fade away into blackness. He thinks he can hear the warmest, softest “I love you” that he’s ever been given in his life, and how he desperately wants to return the affectionate statement with an “I love you too” of his own. He knows, however, that Harald is a very private man with these things, and so he feigns sleep to preserve the moment until slumber really does take him from the comfort of Harald’s arms.


End file.
